Egg containers of various kinds have been developed for the transportation and sale of eggs. As eggs are relatively fragile, the egg containers must protect the eggs from the various manipulations involved from the packaging of the eggs to the consumer's refrigerator. One significant improvement in egg containers is the use of thermoformed plastics as material for the egg containers. Thermoformed plastics are typically transparent, which allows the eggs to be visible, and are relatively inexpensive to produce. Hence, the consumer may inspect the eggs without having to open the container.
The packaging process in which eggs are inserted in egg containers is often automated. In such processes, and in manual packaging processes, eggs are dropped into their receiving cavities. For this reason, the bottom of egg containers are domed, so as to absorb the shock of a dropped egg. However, the domed bottom may cause a bounce of the egg, which may in turn result in eggs of adjacent egg receiving cavities contacting one another during packaging, when bouncing up.